The Power Within
by racehorse12
Summary: This takes place after the 4th season. Another Evil is back, and ready to destroy the world once again. 12 children have been chosen by the Celestial Digimon to save the world once more. Will they all make it back to their home alive? On hold for now :
1. Recruiting the Chosen Ones

**Disclaimer: I do not own any digimon used in this story. However, I have made up all the characters listed below. I am not sure if people already made up the digimon that I'm making up but if so, I apologize for stealing your digimon accidentally. **

Characters in Story:

Cata – A twelve year old girl who is athletic and smart. Her eyes are greenish bluish and her hair is chestnut brown that goes down to her shoulders. The attire she wears is a purple tank top that has a white tiger on the front with short faded blue jean shorts. She is very responsible and a little overprotective of her younger brother and twin Cato even though he's very capable of taking care of himself.

Cato – A twelve year old boy who loves solving puzzles and is witty and creative. His eyes are dark brown and his chestnut brown hair is a little shorter than shoulder length. The attire he wears is a long sleeved plaid shirt and cargo pants that go just above his ankles. Cato loves to travel to different places and meet different people.

Fern – A seven year old girl who grew up with digimon for as long as she can remember. Her eyes are bright green and her hair is orangish bluish that just barely hits her shoulders. The attire she wears is a plain tight fitting orange t-shirt with brown knee length shorts. Fern is energetic and doesn't like waiting for things to happen.

Calypso – A thirteen year old girl who also grew up with digimon. Her eyes are light green and her hair is always in a braid that goes down to the end of her back. The attire she wears is a plain red t-shirt with black pants that are too big for her. Calypso is always watching out for her hyperactive younger sister.

Lex – An eight year old boy who is funny and always happy. His eyes are dark brown and his shoulder length hair is the color of burnt wood. The attire he wears is a gray t-shirt with a picture of a coyote on the front along with faded red shorts that go ¾ of the way down his thigh. Lex is liked by all but always gets special attention because when he was born, he was much frailer than a normal child.

Grace – A twelve year old girl who is just as pretty as her name suggests. Her eyes are ocean blue and her brown hair hits the middle of her back held together by a white ribbon. The attire she wears is a white shirt with pictures of bundles of red roses scattered around the front and back along with navy blue shorts that go to mid thigh. Grace is sweet and caring, never wanting to fight unless necessary.

Drew – An eleven year old boy who is about as mature as any kid gets. His eyes are a pale brown and his hair is tree bark brown going down to the tip of his spine. The attire he wears is a purple sweater and knee length tan shorts. Drew is always watching out for others even when it means putting himself in danger.

Kira – An eleven year old girl who loves doing karate. She has soft brown eyes and charcoal black hair that goes down to her armpits but is always pulled back with a black headband. The attire she wears is plain lavender t-shirt and off white pants that go to mid shin. Being a black belt, Kira is independent and brimming with self confidence.

Jesse – A twelve year old boy who is just plain likable. He has sky blue eyes and blond hair that goes down to the middle of his neck. The attire he wears is a raspberry red t-shirt with a picture of his dog on the front with brown and green army-looking pants. Jesse is very popular without trying to be because he nice and fair with everyone.

Josh – A ten year old boy who always sticks by his brother's side. He has eyes green as the grass and dirty blond hair styled almost the same as his older brother's. The attire he wears is a light blue t-shirt and gray pants. Josh isn't as social as his brother and is a little bit more shy but likeable just the same.

Ed – A twelve year old boy who seems to be oblivious of the world. He has electric blue eyes and dark brown hair that goes to his neck. He wears a black t-shirt and black gloves along with dark gray shorts that goes down to his knees. Ed has always seemed peculiar since people got to know him because of his lack of social skills and cold heartedness but then again, no one really knows him that well.

Quintin – An eleven year old boy who seems to be one of the most (if not, the most) gentle creature to walk the earth. He has brown eyes and dark brown hair tinted with small specks of silver that goes down to his neck. The attire he wears is a yellow t-shirt with a dark blue vest over it and denim jean shorts with the bottoms ripped off ending at the knee. Quintin is quiet and respects everyone but is willing to help others in every way possible.

**Chapter 1: Recruiting the Chosen Ones**

"Calypso, I am sending you on a dangerous mission. You must find the other children to help save our world. Return safely with every single one of them. Without them, the digital world will fall." Calypso shifted from foot to foot. "May I bring Fern along then? I will need all the help I can get," said Calypso. "Lord Serphimon didn't say anything about bringing one of the youngest Chosen Ones…I guess it would be fine but be swift. He would like you to leave immediately," said Wizardmon. "Right, I shall be going now." With that, Calypso teleported away from Wizardmon to find her little sister Fern. Like herself, Fern was a Chosen One. "Fern come to me," said Calypso using telekinesis. "Okay, but what for?" replied Fern in her mind. "A mission. The time has come." "Be there in a sec."

Fern met Calypso at the entrance to Serphimon's castle. "We have to retrieve the other Chosen Ones so that they can train with us to master our powers. The digimon can come with us if you'd like," said Calypso. "Yay!" cheered Mousemon and Oxmon. The two rookie digimon grinned at their partners. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find the other Chosen Ones!" exclaimed Fern. She called a cloud from the sky that had been enchanted by Wizardmon to take them to find the other children who possessed Ora. Mousemon jumped onto the cloud next to Fern while sat next to Oxmon Calypso. "Cloud, take us to the Chosen Ones," said Fern. The cloud started to move and headed in the direction of the portal that brought them in and out of the digital world.

-At the Jason K. Miler Private School-

"Hey Cato, Cata, wait for me!" called Grace and Jesse from the other end of the hallway. They were speed walking to reach them while dodging people getting stuff out of their lockers and talking to friends. The 7th and 8th grade wing was always crazy at this time of day. "Okay, we'll be here," called Cata back to her friends. After a minute or two, the two friends made it to the twins out of breath. "Ready for class?" asked Cato, smiling at his friends who were leaning over trying to catch their breath. "We're (pant) ready now (pant). Thanks for (pant) waiting for (pant) us," said Jesse while trying to catch his breath. "C'mon you guys, if we wait any longer, Mrs.Sniwell will tick," said Cata looking at the watch on her wrist. "Right," said Grace who had just recovered from being out of breath. "Let's go." With that, the group of four walked towards their Math teacher's homeroom.

"Okay class, let's review Trigonometry. Please look at the diagram on page 483 of your text book and complete the following problems I write on the board," said Mrs.Sniwell. The class groaned looking at how much work Mrs.Sniwell was giving them. "I'm never gonna be able to finish all this in an hour!" exclaimed Cata to Grace who sat next to her in Math class. "I know, I think she gives us to much," said Grace back to Cata. They were talking low enough for Mrs.Sniwell to not be able to hear. "I wonder how Jesse and Cato are dealing with the work," said Cato. "Let's sneak a peek at them." Cata and Grace glanced up from their work and saw Cato doing his work diligently while Jesse looked kind of sick. His face was pale and he looked exhausted for some odd reason. Then, he whimpered in pain, clutching his head and hiding it in his text book. The noise was loud enough for Mrs.Sniwell to hear.

"Jesse Hertz, are you okay? You don't look very well." Their teacher walked over to the table Cato and Jesse sat at. Grace and Cata gave worried looks at Jesse. Cato looked paralyzed. "We'll bring him to the infirmary," said Cata suddenly. Cata stood up pulling Grace up with her. "Yeah, I'll go too," said Cato, snapping out of his paralyzed state. Before Mrs.Sniwell could argue about all of them going, Cata, Grace and were out the door with Cato pulling Jesse out behind them. "We're gonna be in SO much trouble for cutting class without permission," said Grace. "Jesse's health is a lot more important than detention," said Cata. Cato was now half carrying half dragging the shorter boy down the hall towards the infirmary. "Is he conscious?" asked Grace looking worriedly at how pale her friends face was. "I'm not sure," said Cato. "We're almost there," said Cata. All they needed to do was run up a flight of stairs and turn left. "I'll carry him," said Cato when they reached the stairs. Picking up the limp form of his friend, he slung him over his shoulder and the trio ran up the stairs. "Hang in there Jesse, we're almost there," thought Grace in her mind.

"Jesse…" "Please, explain to me, why am I in so much pain?" Jesse looked around the space he was in. Everything was white. Blinding white. "You are needed along with your friends." The voice seemed to be a female. It echoed in the space. "Aghhhhhh!" Jesse screamed. A white light engulfed Jesse in his dream. Then, all was blank.


	2. The New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own any digimon used in this story. However, I have made up all the characters listed below. I am not sure if people already made up the digimon that I'm making up but if so, I apologize for stealing your digimon accidentally. **

**Chapter 2: The New World**

"Urgh, my head!" cried Jesse slowly coming too. "Oh god Jesse, don't scare us like that ever again!" whimpered Grace who was leaning over him. She was holding in tears as she hugged the boy on the spot. When she stopped, both Grace and Jesse were red as beets. "Where are we anyway?" asked Jesse, slowly sitting up. They seemed to be in a forest with tropical birds flying this way and that while funny looking animals scurried on the ground. "Those animals don't look normal," said Grace looking at a pink bird with blue tipped feathers sitting on the tree above them. "It's like we're in some other world," said Jesse, gazing at all the colors around him.

Then, the ground started to shake. "Um, run?" said Grace to Jesse. "Run." The two ran as fast as their feet could take them away from the core of the quakes. Grace tripped over a vine but Jesse quickly pulled her back to her feet. Just as fast as it started, the quakes stopped. The two collapsed against a tree panting heavily. Something poked Jesse and he gave a small yelp in surprise. "Grace, did you do that?" said Jesse. "Do what?" asked Grace. Apparently, she had been day dreaming. Then something poked Grace. "Hey, stop doing that!" cried Grace. "Now do you see what I mean?" Grace nodded. "One the count of three, we turn around and see what's poking us. 1, 2, 3!"

Jesse jumped on a fairly large creature that looked like a snake, pinning it to the ground. It had a body about 4 ½ feet long and was green like emeralds. His eyes were fire red and there was a yellow streak running down its back. Grace had jumped on a rabbit looking creature. It was white as snow and stood on its two hind legs. There was a red clover on the middle of its forehead. "We were only trying to have fun!" hissed the snake creature underneath Jesse. "Yeah, we were having fun but on the bright side, our mission is complete," said the rabbit creature to the snake. "YOU CAN TALK!" shouted Jesse and Grace in unison. "Of course we can silly! All digimon can talk!" said the rabbit digimon giggling at their lack of knowledge. "My name is Snakemon and my friend over there is Bunnymon. We were sent here to find you so that Lord Serphimon, Lady Ophanimon and Lord Cherubimon could speak with you. They have grave news which is why we, your partner digimon, were sent to retrieve you," explained Snakemon.

Jesse and Grace looked dazed. They were trying to take all of the new information in. "Oh, I almost forgot to give you these," said Bunnymon. She took out a pure white band and put it on Grace's right arm. It went all the way up to her elbow. Snakemon did the same as Bunnymon only he put a green band over his right arm instead of a white band. "These are used for storing evil digimon's spirits. You can also use them for communicating with the other Chosen and figuring out where to go since there's a map of the entire digital world programmed into it," explained Snakemon. "Okay, I think we get it now," said Jesse. "Yeah, thanks for clearing up things," said Grace. Bunnymon suddenly jumped a clear five feet into the air and Snakemon slithered up onto Jesse's shoulder coiling around his arm and squeezing tightly. "Ouch! Stop!" cried Jesse. "Something's coming!" hissed Snakemon. "It hurts to listen to the vibrations!" "Yeah, I felt it too. These vibrations are made by one big digimon," said Bunnymon still jumping up and down.

Then, the digimon causing the quakes in the ground appeared. "Ragh!" yelled the gigantic digimon. "Digmon, very high level vaccine type digimon. His most brutal attacks are Gold Rush and Rock Cracking. You don't want to make this guy angry!" Bunnymon concluded her speech when Digmon threw a tree at her. "This is not good!" cried Snakemon. He uncoiled around Jesse's arm and pulled his partner away from a second tree that was being thrown at them. "Death Wrap!" Snakemon jumped into the air and coiled around Digmon's neck, stopping him for a brief moment. "My turn, Hyper Fang!" Bunnymon jumped onto Digmon and bit into his hand, spreading poison into his bloodstream. "Haha! Those pathetic attacks won't work against me! Gold Rush!" Digmon's attack hit both Snakemon and Bunnymon, causing them to release their grip on him. Snakemon and Bunnymon were getting a little tired. "Are you guys okay?" asked Jesse, running over to the digimon with Grace close behind. "We'll be fine, just go somewhere safe. Leave us at once," said Bunnymon staggering to her feet. "No, we won't abandon you!" cried Grace. She picked up her partner and carried her away from the battle. "There's no escape! Rock Cracking!" He aimed the attack directly at Grace and Bunnymon. Grace froze out of terror. It was almost there…5, 4, 3, 2…

Right before the attack hit Grace and Bunnymon, a white light enveloped Bunnymon. "Bunnymon digivolve to…Rabbimon!" Rabbimon was about six feet tall had white armor over her shoulders and legs. The armor was trimmed with red on the edges and had silver spikes on the shoulders. "Rabbit Rumble!" Rabbimon started spinning. Faster and faster she spun, until it was the size of an elephant. She rammed into Digmon, knocking him off his feet and damaging his armor slightly. "Go Rabbimon!" cheered Grace standing close to the battle. "Not so fast, Rock Cracking!" Rabbimon barely dodged the attack, flipping backward into a fighting stance. "Rock Cracking!" The attack hit before Rabbimon had a chance to recover from the last attack. It knocked her to the ground. She was pinned to the ground by two large boulders on her legs. "Now that you're out of the way…" Digmon looked at where Jesse was still cradling Snakemon. "Gold Rush!" Jesse's eyes grew large with fear. He turned around so that his back was shielding his partner from the oncoming attack. There was a loud explosion and smoke engulfed the Jesse and Snakemon. Grace looked at the scene in horror as she was trying to free her own partner.

Jesse was knocked a few feet from where Snakemon was lying. He was bleeding from his left shoulder. "Jesse!" cried Snakemon in alarm. He glared at Digmon with hatred in his eyes. A green light then enveloped Snakemon. "Snakemon, digivolve to…Vipermon!" Vipermon was about eight feet in length now and still had a yellow streak going down his back. His head had some kind crown type thing and his tail had a razor sharp point on it. "Poison Tail!" Vipermon's tail glowed neon purple and struck Digmon's armor. It broke off his back and he fell, crumpled to the ground. Grace had finally some how helped Rabbimon out of her predicament and was now facing Digmon with Vipermon. "Ready for this you big bully? Rampage!" Rabbimon hit Digmon in numerous places at lightening speed. Digmon then glowed black and Grace's band started to vibrate. "Capsule Open!" yelled Grace. A white capsule appeared and captured Digmon's evil entity into it. The capsule returned to her band and Digmon disappeared into thin air.

"Jesse, oh why do you always hafta be so stupid?" muttered Grace. She looked at Jesse with a worried expression. "Oh jeez, I hope you're okay," said Grace. Rabbimon and Vipermon had turned back into their rookie forms and were standing over Jesse's limp body. "I think he'll be okay," said Bunnymon. "I feel terrible, if I didn't let him protect me, then he wouldn't be hurt," said Snakemon sadly. The group was silent, contemplating what they should do. Then, Snakemon thought of an idea. "Grace, can you please contact one of our friends?" asked Snakemon. "Sure, how do I do it?" asked Snakemon. "Here, say 'Chosen Children' and then select the name 'Calypso'. I know that she has a band because she was one of the first Chosen Children," said Snakemon. "Um, okay. Calypso, do you read me?" said Grace into her band after she had followed all the necessary steps. "Hello. This is Calypso speaking. Who are you? You must be one of the Chosen Ones that we teleported to the digital world, right?" asked a female voice. "My name is Grace Foxworthy. My friend Jesse is hurt. Can you help us?" "Yeah, your partner is…Snakemon right. Okay, I'm locking onto your coordinates…we'll be there in less than ten minutes. Over and out." The voice stopped speaking and the transmission was ended. "Jesse, don't worry. Help is on the way," murmured Grace softly.

Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to continue this story after I get back from the Cape. If you have any suggestions, you can e-mail me at or just message me on my user name thingy. I've gotta leave now so, biyaz! Oh, I forgot to say that I'm gonna put these things up on every even numbered chapter so I'm sorry if you get annoyed with me .


	3. Heading Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own any digimon used in this story. **

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Other Chosen**

"C'mon sis, you hafta hurry up! One of the Chosen is injured and we must get to him fast," said Calypso sitting on the edge of the cloud looking for the other children. "I'm trying but driving a magic cloud isn't that easy!" said Fern trying to steer the cloud in the direction that her sister was pointing in. "I wish we could just get the other Chosen Ones to come to us instead of us going to them," complained Fern. "Fern, you're a genius!" shouted Calypso suddenly. "We can break a part of the cloud off for the other children so that we don't hafta go to them." Silently, Fern nodded and broke apart a piece of the cloud and threw it in the direction where the Chosen Ones were.

"Um, is it just me or do you see a big cloud coming towards us?" asked Grace shaking her head in disbelief. "Nope, you're right. That's definitely a cloud," said Bunnymon. "I think it was sent by Calypso," said Snakemon. He jumped onto the floating cloud that was before them. "Well, if you're sure…" Grace cautiously jumped onto the cloud to make sure it was stable. "Okay, it's sturdy. Now, we need to get Jesse onto it." She gently picked up Jesse (with some difficulty I might add because they're both practically the same size) and placed him on the soft cloud. Bunnymon hopped onto the cloud sitting next to her partner. Snakemon put his head under Jesse's hand, seeming to be trying to get him to wake up. Then, the cloud lurched upward and flew above the treetops.

"I see something," said Fern, peering ahead of her. "It's the other Chosen Ones!" "I see the hurt one," said Calypso, looking at the pair floating toward them carefully. After a minute or two, the cloud floated into the larger cloud and reattached itself to the larger body. "Hello, my name is Calypso and this is my younger sister Fern. You must be Grace?" Calypso offered her hand and Grace shook it. "Yeah, I'm Grace. My friend Jesse is hurt. Can you help him?" Grace looked down worriedly at her friend who was completely still. Fern squatted down next to Jesse and examined his arm more closely. "Yes, we can certainly help him. It looks to be only a broken arm. Not too hard to fix," said Fern. "We need to get back to Serphimon's palace so Wizardmon may fix him up," said Calypso. She pointed towards the edge of the forest. "He lives in a palace way over there." "Me and Calypso live there," said Fern while forcing pain killers down the elder boy's mouth. "You mean Calypso and me." "Whatever, I hate when you do that to me!" whimpered Fern. Everyone laughed.

"Well I see you've found your partners," said Calypso. Snakemon came out from under Jesse's hand and grinned. Bunnymon grinned as well. "Calypso, guess what? I can digivolve now!" exclaimed Bunnymon. "Yeah, me too!" beamed Snakemon. "Good for you," said Calypso. "You were given your partners based on your personality and spirit. They posses the same Ora as you do," explained Calypso. "Um, so I have the same 'Ora' as Bunnymon?" asked Grace looking confused. "Yeah," said Fern. "We have digimon partners too by the way. Meet my digimon, Oxmon." Fern's partner stepped up to Grace, bowing slightly. Oxmon had two razor sharp horns on the top of his head and a white patch on his nose. His large brown body is about five feet tall and his hooves were the color of mud. "How do ya do?" asked Oxmon. "I'm fine, thank you," said Grace. "This is my partner, Mousemon," said Calypso. Mousemon has a gray body and pink ears. Her tail is about as long as her body (which is two feet long) and in her paws, is a piece of cheese that she always carries around. "Nice to meet you," squeaked Mousemon. "Nice to meet you too," said Grace back.

"Well now that you know us a little bit better, I think you're going to be more comfortable being around us and the other people and digimon you'll meet," said Calypso. "Can I ask you something?" said Grace. "Yeah, sure. Anything." "Okay, what's my purpose of being here?" Grace looked at the other girl with a confused look on her face. "The digital world is in danger and we need the other Chosen Ones which you are to help us defeat the evil that threatens to destroy us all," replied Calypso. "Hey Cal, sorry to interrupt, but we're here," said Fern's merry voice. Fern was already off the cloud along with Snakemon, Oxmon, Bunnymon and Mousemon. "Can you help me lift Jesse off this cloud?" asked Grace taking his middle section and lifting it off the ground. "I'd be happy to."

The girls carried Jesse up the stairs and into Serphimon's palace. Wizardmon greeted them at the door. "Good to have you back, Fern, Calypso. And I see you've brought back the others along with their digimon." "Hey Wizardmon, could you heal my friend's arm? He was attacked by Digmon in a fight and I think his arm is broken," asked Grace. "Of course I can, it's easy to repair broken bones," said Wizardmon while walking over to where Grace and Calypso had put Jesse. He sat down and closed his eyes. Then, Jesse's arm stopped bleeding and glowed a green/blue color. When the glowing faded away, Jesse's arm was completely healed. "There we go," said Wizardmon getting up and clapping his hands together. Jesse then woke up. "Whoa, I sure feel rejuvenated!" "JESSE!" cried Grace in relief and hugged the boy tightly. Jesse cocked his head in a confused way and the two got up together. (A/N: I've always pictured Grace and Jesse as a pair so I'm sorry if you don't agree with me on that one.)

"Um, who are they?" asked Jesse pointing at the children and digimon. "I'm Fern, and this is my partner Oxmon," said Fern. "I'm Calypso and this is my partner Mousemon," said Calypso. "Glad to meet you, I'm Wizardmon," said Wizardmon. "It's nice to meet all of you too," said Jesse back. "Calypso, I was meaning to tell you that some of the other Chosen Ones have arrived here while you were gone," said Wizardmon. He got up and started walking down a long hall. Calypso and Fern followed behind him. "Should we come?" asked Grace. "Sure, why not?" said Oxmon while walking behind his partner. Jesse stood up and the pair raced to catch up to the spell caster digimon.

"Come, they're in here," said Wizardmon walking into a room with humongous doors. Two children were sitting quietly on the ground, seeming to be lost in their own worlds. "Children, I would like you to meet some of the other Chosen. Kira, Ed, I would like you to meet Calypso, Fern, Jesse, and Grace." "Nice to meet you," said the girl named Kira. She smiled sweetly at the elder children. The boy, Ed, wasn't really responding. He just kinda sat there. "I'm sorry about Ed here. He just doesn't like talking a lot," said Kira. "It's fine," said Fern. "Oh, I forgot to introduce you to my buddy here. Monkamon," said Kira. She nudged a monkey looking digimon in front of her and he took a bow. "Pleasure to meet you," said Monkamon. Monkamon had brown fur and a red scarf tied around his head. There were black bands around his hands and feet with a yellow staff tucked underneath a black belt around his waist. He is about 4 and ½ feet tall standing on his feet.

Then, the digimon sitting beside Ed spoke up. "My name's Boarmon. I'm Ed's partner," said Boarmon in a gruff voice. Boarmon's body was the traditional pink color and he had orange splotches on his back. There was also a muzzle type thing on his nose. He was about 3 feet tall. "It's good to know that there are some good digimon in this place," said Jesse smiling at the new members of their team. "Hehe, sorry to interrupt but we have other matters to attend to," said Wizardmon. Everyone sat in a semi circle facing Wizardmon. "The other Chosen Ones are scattered among the Dark Region of the digital world. They could get into some great trouble if their partner digimon haven't found them like yours did to you. Lord Serphimon and the other Angels have decided the best way for you guys to find the others is to split up into teams of two."

"I'm not sure that's a great idea Wizardmon. It's not that the Great Angels' decision is wrong, I just thing the others aren't familiar enough with the digital world to search it alone," said Calypso. Fern nodded her head in agreement. "Well, there isn't enough time to consult the Angels so we're sticking with the plan. How about you make the teams if that makes you feel better," said Wizardmon to Calypso. Wizardmon then poofed out of the room.

"Um…" Calypso looked around at everyone. "How about this, Jesse goes with you, I go with Grace and Fern goes with Ed." Kira grinned at Calypso, feeling proud that she thought she made a good list. But she didn't just thing she made a good list, everyone else (except Ed who didn't participate in the talk) agreed that it was perfect partner pairings. "Ok, well let's get going!" shouted Jesse jumping to his feet and walking to Calypso. "I hope everyone gets back together safely," said Grace smiling at everyone. "We'll meet at the entrance of the Dark Region, hopefully with everyone," said Kira. "We'll go to the Forest Terminal," Fern called behind her as Ed followed the younger child out of the castle. "We'll go to the Fire Region," said Calypso. "And we'll go to the…" Kira and Jesse looked at each other trying to figure out where to go. "You guys check out the Ice Region," called Calypso behind her. With that, Calypso and Grace were gone. "Alright, let's roll!" "I like your style Kira!"


	4. Collecting The Chosen Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any digimon used in this story excluding the partner digimon.**

**Chapter 4: Collecting The Chosen Part 1**

"Wherethe heck are we anyway?!" half yelled half whimpered Kira. Kira and Jesse had made it to the Ice Region safely aboard one of the enchanted clouds Wizardmon had put a spell on but now, they were hopelessly lost. "I believe that we're in the south western part of the Ice Region Kira," said Monkamon. "You can also find a map on your band you know," hissed Snakemon pointing to the bands on their right forearms. "Óh yeah, I completely forgot about these things!" exclaimed Jesse. He pressed the green button on the bottom of the band and chose the map setting.

"Hey, I think I see another Chosen One on the screen!" Kira and Monkamon hurried over to where Jesse and Snakemon were standing. There indeed, were two other blinking dots on the screen around the north east side of the Ice Region. "I can see where we are currently," said Jesse pointing to the green and black dots on the screen towards the left corner. "This is where we have to go." He then pointed to the black and white dots on the screen in the upper right hand corner. (A/N: The dots on the screen represent the person's Ora but I won't tell you who it is! MUHAHAHAHAHA! 'Cept you can already kinda guess from the colors though, but what ever! Back to the story!) "Well we don't want to waste time dilly dallying here so shall we?" Kira had already danced ahead, band set up the way Jesse's was and Monkamon following behind. Jesse sighed and ran after her. This was going to be a long day.

After two hours of walking nonstop, the group decided that they needed a small break. "Monkamon, how are we gonna get food if we're floating on ice?" asked Kira who was sitting next to Jesse on the ice. "Well, first you need to cut a hole in the ground. Then, you ask the fishes for some of their food. It's as simple as that." Kira looked at her partner like he was a freak. "You mean fish can talk here too?!" "Of course they can Kira! I mean, it IS the digital world we're talking about." Jesse, meanwhile, was fiddling around on his band when suddenly…

"I found it! I found it!" "What did you find?" asked Snakemon trying to make Jesse stop jumping up and down so that he wouldn't break the ice. "I found out the way to get a sword and shield up!" Jesse finally sat down. Kira, Snakemon and Monkamon all sweat dropped. "Um, it's not that hard to figure out…" muttered Monkamon under his breath. Kira jabbed him in the rib cage, silencing him. "That's great Jesse! Now we can get food!" Kira smiled sweetly and gave a silent apology to her partner who was looking at her with hurt in his eyes. He nodded and smiled back. Jesse started to cut a circle in the ice with his neon green sword from the band (A/N: By the way, the sword isn't attached to the band. It comes out of the band so that it's easier to wield. Hehehe, sorry. Just thought you would want to know…) and had trouble taking it out of the ice.

Kira walked over and pulled it out with one hand. "Um, thanks…" "Your welcome," replied Kira as she strode off towards the digimon. "God she's strong," thought Jesse silently to himself. While he was thinking this, the ice circle he had just cut caved in so that he could get the digimon to talk to the fish. "Hey guys, I'm done. Can ya come over here?" Kira and the digimon ran (well Snakemon slithered or what ever, you get what I mean!) over to where the newly cut hole was. "Snakemon, you're better at talking to fish than I am. You can do it," said Monkamon. Truth was, he didn't like talking to the fish because they were so slippery and gross. "No, it's ok, you can do it," said Snakemon pulling him toward the hole. "I SAID YOU CAN DO IT," said Monkamon in an annoyed tone. Then the two started to fight over who was to talk to the fish.

One of those anime cloud things appeared as the other two were beating each other up over a stupid disagreement. While that was happening, Jesse was trying to get the others to settle down so that they wouldn't kill each other and Kira was trying to talk to the fish. "Cut it out you guys! Stop it! I said STOP IT! Hey, watch where you throw that fist! Ouch! Snakemon! Don't trip your partner! Ok that's it. EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Jesse was completely scary looking at that time. He had cuts and scratches all over and had a look that was just plain scary. Snakemon and Monkamon made up unhappily but then started to head over to where Kira was. "Hey guys, I caught lunch!" Kira was beaming at the massive pile of fruits, vegetables and meat sitting a few feet away from the hole.

Everyone stared at the food. "Well, I said dig in boys!" Kira sat down next to the pile of food and picked up a piece of watermelon. She munched into it, juice staining her lips. "This is great!" Jesse looked at the digimon. The digimon looked at Jesse. Then, they all raced to the food, eating things left and right. "Hey guys, slow down! You're gonna choke!" Kira was obviously disturbed at everyone's actions. She slowly inched away from the hunger crazed boys and ate quietly a few feet away. The food was almost gone when the boys sat back, stuffed to the gills. "Ready to leave now? We can get in around three hours before night fall," announced Kira. Jesse stood up and nodded his head in agreement. "Should be bring the food?"  
asked Snakemon. "Sure, why not," said Kira. "How do you store food?" asked Jesse. "Wizardmon taught Ed and me how do use the features on the band at Serphimon's palace so we know. Here, I'll show you." Kira took Jesse's arm and pointed the band towards the food. "Food storage open. Store food." The food then went inside his band. "Cool! That's rockin!" exclaimed Jesse. "Ok, NOW we're ready to go," said Monkamon.

The group made their way towards the blinking dots.

"I think I see something!" exclaimed Jesse. Indeed, he saw two of his best friends trudging toward them. The male of the two figures looked up. "Jesse? Is that really you?" "Cato, Cata! I'm glad you're alright!" cried Jesse as he ran toward his other friends. "Right back at ya," said Cata smiling. "Oh, meet the digimon. This is Snakemon and this is Monkamon," said Jesse pointing to the digimon standing behind him. "And this is Kira." "Hello, nice to meet you," said Kira taking a bow. "Nice to meet you too," replied Cato and Cato. "These are our digimon. Meet Sheepmon and Racermon." Cato pushed the digimon forward. "Hi," said Sheepmon. Sheepmon had fluffy off white fur and black ears. It stood at about 4 feet and had black markings on it's face. There was armor covering it's legs and there was a brown ball on the end of its tail. "It's a pleasure to meet you," said Racermon. Racermon was brown with lighter brown mane and tail. There was red armor covering her legs and a red racing mask was over her head. Her tail was braided recently (assuming Cata's handy work) and she is about 14.5 hands (A/N: 'Hands' is a term used to measure horses. One hand is 4 inches. I know this because I'm obsessed with riding and horses. Now back to the story.)

"Well, now that we're together, time to head out for the Dark Region," said Kira. "Do you still have some of the magic cloud with you?" asked Jesse. "Yeah, I saved some in my pocket," replied Kira pulling out some of the cloud. "Do you guys know what's happening and stuff?" asked Jesse as the children and digimon boarded the cloud. "Yeah, we told them everything," said Racermon. "Everything they need to know at least," said Sheepmon. "Let's roll then," said Snakemon. With that, the cloud lifted into the air and head toward the Dark Region.

The next chapters are kinda short (as this one is) because the file was too big for all of the scenes to fit in a chapter so sorry about that. Oh, and what did you guys think about this one? If you thought it was boring, I kinda agree in some ways though typing the parts down wasn't as fun as the pictures going through my head. I couldn't really think of anything better so I'm sorry that I made you bored. Well, on with the other chapters! Wait, I almost forgot, for you action lovers, there's gonna be more action later in the story but for the moment, I'm keeping it pretty low.


	5. Collecting The Chosen Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any digimon used in this story excluding the partner digimon.**

**Chapter 5: Collecting The Chosen Part 2**

"How much longer?" asked Grace. "You remind me of my sister," said Calypso. She hoped that her sister and the other Chosen Ones were doing ok. "But you didn't answer my question," said Grace. "Well, measuring the distance between where the orange and red dots are and where we are, it should take us about 2 and ½ more hours," stated Calypso. "Ok, that's not too bad. Maybe if we quicken our pace we could get there sooner," suggested Mousemon. "Yeah, we could but it's a lot harder work walking on burning hot ground than sitting on my shoulder you know," said Calypso. The sun beat down on the girls' backs. It had set a little bit but not by much. "Now I know why they call this place the Fire Region," said Grace. "Hey look. The dots are getting closer to us. That's strange…maybe they know how to work their bands which means that they found their partners I guess," said Calypso. "That's great!" exclaimed Grace. "It could be a trap you know," said Bunnymon. "I don't think so, the bands are always right," said Mousemon. "Ok, in that case, let's run," said Grace who started to run ahead. "Geez, that girl is sure bright," thought Calypso while she raced after the other girl. "And fast I might add." She panted hard as she tried to catch up to Grace.

When Calypso caught up to Grace, she stopped abruptly along side her. The sight that they saw was horrific. Digimon of all sorts were bleeding from numerous wounds. Other digimon wearing black wrist bands were whipping them to work harder. There were digimon pulling carts, digimon making food, digimon tending to crops… "Calypso, where is this?" asked Grace, her voice quivering a little. "I'm not sure… It looks like a digimon concentration camp," said Calypso. The partner digimon were close to tears seeing fellow digimon being worked that hard. "The other Chosen Ones must be in that camp along with their digimon, assuming they were captured," said Mousemon, being the first to regain her composer. "We have to go in there and stop this madness," said Grace in a very solemn tone. She took a step forward but Calypso caught her arm. "Grace, I know this is hard to see but don't be reckless. You're smarter than that. Let's make a plan to free everyone." Grace stepped back next to Calypso. "Ok, I have a plan. Everyone huddle close." Calypso whispered everyone her plan. "…ok, got it?" Getting nods from everyone, they all took their positions.

Grace looked from her post towards the gate where Bunnymon was located. She gave her a worried glance but Bunnymon just smiled, trying to tell her human partner that everything would go just fine. Mousemon nodded in agreement. Just then, Calypso gave the signal. She shut down the electricity in the fence so that the digimon could creep in. Grace and Calypso ran in after them, making lots of racket so that they'd be noticed. "Everyone! Your chance of freedom is now! Go on and run through the gates! Escape now!" cried Grace yelling things at the top of her lungs. Calypso ran in the opposite direction, screaming and waving her arms towards the gate. A stampede of digimon came hurdling towards the gate with screaming guards chasing after them. "Not so fast uglies get back there now!" Grace took out her sword and shield and started attacking the digimon guards. While all this was happening, Mousemon and Bunnymon were creeping inside the jail house trying to find the Chosen Ones.

"Mousemon, do you smell them?" "No, but I believe we're getting close. That plan of Calypso's was amazing. Everyone ran out of the jail house as soon as they heard the commotion outside," whispered Mousemon. The pair tiptoed up the stairs of the jail house to see two humans. One was lying on a blanket and the other one seemed to be comforting the one lying down. "Excuse me, do you happen to have digimon named Drakomon and Tigamon?" asked Bunnymon. "How did you know that?" The boy kneeling down turned to face the bunny digimon. "Who are you?" "My name is Bunnymon and this is Mousemon beside me," said Bunnymon. "I'm Josh, Josh Hertz. Nice to meet you Bunnymon and Mousemon." He gave a weak smile. "Who's the boy beside you?" asked Mousemon. "This is Drew. I met him when I was captured by these digimon." Josh's face fell as he looked at the unconscious boy beside him. "I'm afraid he's hurt."

There was a long silence between the human and digimon. A loud explosion seemed to snap the digimon from their thoughts. "Where's your digimon? They need to be here. Our humans created a plan to free you and the digimon being worked to death. We're escaping now," said Bunnymon in a rushed voice. Drakomon was working in the fields along with Tigamon. I can signal them with my band," said Josh. He pressed a red button on the bottom of the band. Suddenly, Drakomon and Tigamon appeared in the room next to Josh. "You called?" asked Drakomon. "Yeah, Mousemon and Bunnymon are busting us out of here," said Josh. Drakomon looked at the smaller digimon before him. "Is it really you?" He looked intently at the digimon. "Drakomon, it's no time for reminiscing. Get a move on," said Tigamon. She picked her partner up carefully and placed him on her back. With that, she sprinted away. "Hop on you guys," said Drakomon, pointing to his back. Once everyone was on, he flew out the window that Tigamon jumped out of.

"Well it's about time!" exclaimed Grace seeing the shadow of digimon flying above her. "Wait up little missy! I'm not done with you!" LadyDevimon caught her off guard and pinned her to the ground. "Grace!" cried Calypso who was currently fighting Devimon. Devimon knocked her into the fence causing her to gasp in pain. "Guys, we need you!" thought Calypso. The second she thought that, Mousemon jumped in front of her, Bunnymon doing the same. "Guys!" cried Grace. Bunnymon looked at Mousemon and Mousemon looked back at Bunnymon. They both nodded. Blinding lights enveloped the two digimon. "Bunnymon digivolve to… Rabbimon!" "Mousemon digivolve to… Ratanamon!"

"Hey, you look great!" said Rabbimon to Ratanamon. Ratanamon had silver armor on her shoulders, legs and chest and a spear with a sharp piece of cheese as the tip. She also wore a helmet that covered her entire head excluding her nose, ears and whiskers. Her tail had armor with spikes jutting out of it every inch or two. She also stood at about 5 and ½ feet tall (now isn't that a huge change). "Thanks, you're looking fine yourself. Now let's beat up some digimon!" Ratanamon charged at Devimon while Rabbimon attacked LadyDevimon with Rabbit Rumble. "You're pathetic Ratanamon! Watch this, Touch of Evil!" The dark attack hit Ratanamon head on. She was flung back hitting the wall that Calypso had hit prior. "You haven't seen what I'm made of yet! Hyper Fang!" Ratanamon bit into Devimon, sending poison into his bloodstream. "IT BURNS!" "I'm not done yet big guy. Tail of Torture!" Ratanamon jabbed her barbed tail into Devimon multiple times until he disappeared into the atmosphere. Meanwhile, Rabbimon and LadyDevimon seem evenly matched.

"Rabbit Rumble!" "Touch of Evil!" Both attacks collided and canceled each other out. "Getting tired old lady?" said Rabbimon. "No, but I think the ancient one across from me is about to crumble!" shouted LadyDevimon. "Rampage!" "Evil Wing!" Rabbimon's Rampage attack shot through LadyDevimon's attack making her also disappear into the atmosphere. The exhausted Rabbimon devolved back into Bunnymon and walked toward her partner making sure she was ok. "Grace, are you hurt?" "No, I'm fine, I think I just twisted my wrist but the shield protected me from any other damage. You, by the way, were amazing. Thanks for protecting me," said Grace. She picked her digimon partner and hugged her close to her chest. Grace walked over to Calypso helping her stand up. Ratanamon had devolved back to Mousemon and was once again perched on Calypso's shoulder. "Are you ok? You battled hard," said Grace smiling. "I'm fine and look who's talking," said Calypso, smiling back. The pair walked back to where the other Chosen Ones were waiting.

"Hello, my name is Grace, and this is Calypso. I believe you've already met our digimon so there is no point in introducing them," said Grace. She looked at the other humans closely. "I'm Josh, and this is Drew. Drew is asleep at the moment but you can meet him when he's awake. My digimon's Drakomon and Drew's digimon is Tigamon," said Josh. Grace just stared at the boy named Josh for a while. "Hm... Does your last name happen to be Hertz?" asked Grace with a hint of suspicion in her voice. "Yeah." "So then you're Jesse's younger brother?" "Yeah." "I can see the resemblance," said Calypso looking at Josh. "Well, now I suppose we head toward the Dark Region?" asked Grace. "Yeah, I guess so. The others will know about what to do with Drew here," said Calypso. "Why are we going there?" asked Josh. "Oh right, you guys don't know the plan. We'll explain on the way. We're gonna have a lot of time," said Calypso. With that, the group left to the Dark Region to meet their friends.


	6. Collecting The Chosen Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any digimon used in this story excluding the partner digimon. **

**Chapter 6: Collecting The Chosen Part 3**

"We're lucky we landed fairly close to the Chosen Ones," said Fern aloud. Ed and Fern had been walking for about three hours and the blue and gold blinking dots on Fern's tracker were extremely close. Ed remained silent. The whole entire walk, he had been quiet. Boarmon had complained about some things but otherwise, he was quiet too. "Hey Oxmon, do you smell something burning?" asked Fern. "Actually yes, I do. I wasn't sure at first but then, I thought I smelt smoke," replied Oxmon. "We need to hurry," said Ed. Fern stared at him, shocked. He can talk! He actually said something! I mean, it was only two words but still! "Ed, hop on Oxmon. Boarmon, I hope you don't mind running alongside," said Fern. She jumped on Oxmon's back with Ed behind her. "Oxmon, go! Run like you've never run before!"

Oxmon was off like a bullet. He was actually pretty fast for an ox. The closer the group came to the fire, the more thickly the smoke became. Soon, Fern and Ed couldn't see anything around them the smoke was so thick. "Ed, whatever you don't get off Oxmon!" yelled Fern through her mouth. "Where did Boardman go?" thought Ed not paying attention to Fern. He didn't see him running alongside Oxmon like he was a minute or two ago. "Maybe he's lost. I have to find him." With that thought, he jumped off Oxmon and ran into the smoke. "Ed! Please come back! Oh god, Oxmon, we need to find him and put out the fire!"

"Boarmon! Where (cough) are you! Come back! I (cough) need you!" Ed's voice was getting fainter and fainter because of smoke inhalation. He fell to his knees trying to breath in fresh air but only receiving smoke. "Boarmon…" Then suddenly, the fire vanished. Everything stilled. "Huh, what happened?" said Fern. "I have no idea," said Oxmon. Boarmon was standing next to the limp form of Ed. "Ed, please get up. Pretty please? I'm sorry I ran off, I just saw a creek and figured I could help put out the fire," murmured Boarmon. Then, Ed started to move. "Oh Ed! I'm so glad you're ok. Are you alright?" asked Fern jumping off of Oxmon's back. "I'm ok, just having trouble breathing but it will go away in a little," said Ed getting up slowly. "Well I'm glad you're alright." Ed smiled at Fern. "Whoa, Ed never smiles. This is great," thought Fern. "Well, let's get moving people shall we? The other children are supposed to be just down the path a little ways," said Oxmon. "Right, let's go," said Boarmon.

"Someone please help!" cried a small voice. "Guys, this way," said Ed running in the direction of the voice. "Please don't hurt him!" cried the voice again. "Well that's a pitty for you. I was assigned to kill you guys," said Mummymon. "Hey you. Stop this at once!" yelled Ed at the digimon holding another child clawing for air. "Boarmon, time to go to work." Boarmon looked at his partner and nodded. "Boarmon digivolve to… Bulkmon!" Bulkmon stands about 8 feet tall and has a red cape on his back. The orange spots on Boarmon's back changed to pieces of armor. He has two tusks that are about 3 and ½ feet long with metal points on the ends. "Tusk Terror!" Bulkmon charged into Mummymon, knocking the child out of his hands. "Hey Oxmon, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Oxmon grinned. "Oxmon digivolve to… Obomon!" Obomon stands 8 and ½ feet tall and has spiked hooves. The horns on his head are 2 and ½ feet long and he has a nose ring. He has copper colored armor on his legs, face and rear end.

"Bulkmon, what do you say we teach this guy a lesson?" "Right on Obomon! Let's do this!" "Courage Kick!" "Seismic Stomp!" Mummymon took the hit full on, getting seriously damaged in the process. "Not so fast, Long Machine Gun!" He fired multiple shots at Obomon, injuring him severely. "Obomon! You'll pay! Hectic Headbut!" Mummymon was shot into the ground unable to move from Bulkmon's massive weight. "I'll get you next time!" cried the rapidly fading Mummymon. He then disappeared.

"Nice work you guys," said Fern helping Oxmon to his feet. "Yeah, I'm very impressed," said Ed making sure Boarmon was ok. "Well, we work great as a team," said Boarmon. "Um, thanks for saving me," said a quiet voice. Ed and Fern turned around to see a boy looking at them intently. "My name's Quintin. Pleasure to meet you." Quintin smiled. "Hello there, I'm Lex. Thanks for saving Quintin back there," said Lex. "You're welcome," said Fern and Ed in unison. "Oh, and these are our digimon, Roostmon and Dogmon." A rooster and dog digimon stepped forward. "Nice to meet you," said Roostmon. Roostmon's body was all black but he had two blue streaks going down his wings. He is a little less than 4 feet. On his head were one red patch of feathers on the left eye and a white patch on his right. "Yeah, pleasure," said Dogmon. Dogmon looked like a golden retriever standing at 4 feet tall. She had a red collar around her neck along with red bands around her tail and legs.

"Now that everyone's met everyone, we have to go to the entrance of the Dark Region," said Fern. "Right," said Ed. "We could ride on our digimon to get there faster," suggested Lex. "Good thinking," said Quintin. "But maybe we should let Boarmon and Oxmon rest a bit." "That's very considerate of you Quintin, but I believe we're fine to digivolve," said Oxmon. Oxmon waited for Boarmon's answer. "Yeah, he's right. We're fine, for one more digivolution," said Boarmon. "Ok then, ready when you guys are," said Roostmon. "Boarmon digivolve to… Bulkmon!" "Oxmon digivolve to… Obomon!" "Roostmon digivolve to… Rahmon!" "Dogmon digivolve to… Delphmon!"

"Wow, you guys look great," complimented Ed. He looked at the two new Champion level digimon. Rahmon was still all black but had a red and white mask over his face. He had metal armor over his wings and silver coverings on his talons. He stood around 9 feet tall. Delphmon's body was still its golden color but you couldn't really see that much of it since it was covered with golden plating. The plating covered entire tail and legs. There was also a face plate to protect her face though there were still slits for the eyes. In the front of the face plate was a sun surrounded by a half crescent moon. "Well, time to go," said Delphmon. Lex hopped onto his partner's back. The others did the same to their partners accept Quintin sat on the talons of Rahmon. They then headed out away from the setting sun toward the Dark Region.

SO, what did you people think? I'm getting really tired of typing this stuff on account of I made the last three chapter today. Well, I hope you've enjoyed my story so far and I want you guys to comment! Once this is done, I can get onto other stories, hopefully better than the this one since I want to get better with every story. Hehehe, well, I'm gonna read some fan fics as a reward for completing these chapters!


	7. Disaster in the Dark Region

**Chapter 7: Disaster in the Dark Region**

"Alright! We've finally made it!" "Don't get too excited Jesse, you don't want to attract any digimon's attention," said Kira trying to stop the boy from jumping up and down. "Yeah Jesse, please stop. It's getting me dizzy just watching you," said Cata looking at her hyperactive friend. "Jesse, take a chill pill! You're hurting my ears!" cried Snakemon. Seeing that his partner was in pain, Jesse abruptly stopped jumping. "I'm sorry Snakemon, I totally forgot you could pick up on vibrations in the ground," said Jesse, scooping his partner into his arms. "Kira, how about you check your band and see if any of the other Chosen are around," suggested Monkamon. "Great idea Monkamon!" "Yes Monkamon, truly brilliant," said Cato and Racermon in unison. Kira lifted her right arm up and pressed a few buttons until she found the locator section. "Woah, take a look at this! Look at how many colors are coming towards us!" exclaimed Kira in awe. Jesse, Cato, Cata and their digimon partners ran to where Kira was standing. "It looks like all of the Chosen Ones are together!" shouted Kira. On her screen were twelve dots: green, white, off-white, brown, grey black, blue, pink, red, bronze, silver and gold. "That's all the Chosen if I can count right," said Monkamon. Suddenly, there was a noise from the left of them. "Who's there?" called Sheepmon.

Ed and Fern along with their digimon partners crawled out from the short shrubs to their left. "Guys!" Kira ran to her friends who were knocked backwards from the force. "We're happy to see you too!" gasped out Ed and Fern who were being crushed and squeezed to death. "Kira, stop it now," said Monkamon calmly pulling her away from her friends. "Hey Ed. Hey Fern. You guys alright?" asked Jesse helping them up. "Yeah, we're fine. Oh yeah, I forgot. Hey guys, come on out! No need to be shy!" Ed smiled and motioned to the shrubs they had just walked out of. Two unfamiliar faces popped out with two unfamiliar digimon following behind them. "Guys, this is Quintin and his digimon, Roostmon. This is Josh, Jesse's brother and his partner Dogmon," said Fern introducing the people they picked up. "Nice to meet you," everyone chorused. "Well, that's almost everyone," said Cato. "Yeah, but we're still missing Grace and Calypso's group," said Boarmon. "I wonder what's taking them so long," said Ed. The group was silent until Quintin spoke up. "Could you please tell us what's going on?" The group had forgotten that the new people didn't have much of an idea of their plan. Cato, Cata, Lex and Quintin looked at the other four children expectantly. "Okay, we'll tell you the plan."

An hour later, the other group still hadn't come to the Dark Region. "I hope they're okay," thought Quintin after hearing about the plan. The digimon were playing amongst themselves, completely oblivious to the world around them. "It might be dangerous to stay in one place for so long," said Cata thinking about their circumstances. Quintin snapped his head up, acknowledging that the rest of the group was having a conversation about their position. "I think we should stay here, no matter how risky," said Kira. "I agree," said Lex. "I want to see the other Chosen." "We have to make sure they're okay," Cato. "What if they were attacked?" asked Josh gasping at the thought. "They could probably find us wherever we're supposed to go," said Ed. Everyone started talking all at once. "Ugh, this is giving me a head ache," thought Quintin trying to block out all the shouting. "Everyone BE QUIET!" roared Quintin. Everyone became silent. "How about this, we split up into two groups and have one search for the missing group and one stay here and wait for them if they come back?" Pondering the idea, Ed said, "Well, that seems reasonable." Everyone else agreed so they split up into two groups: Cato, Jesse, Lex and Kira in one group and Quintin, Ed, Fern and Cata in the other. The first group headed into the depths of the Dark Region while the second one awaited their safe return and the appearance of the missing children. Little did they know, they were in for a heck of a lot of trouble from splitting up.

"You see anything yet?" asked Jesse to his partner. "Nope, no signs of human children here," said Snakemon. "I don't see anything either," said Monkamon while walking beside Kira. "It's so dark and scary," said Lex clinging to Dogmon's coat in fear. "Well it is the Dark Region," said Cato. "Do any of the digimon know light attacks?" asked Kira. "Brilliant once again," said Monkamon. "I know a light attack I believe," said Dogmon. "Ok, show us your stuff!" said Lex grinning. "Right, Boomerang Blare!" A huge light boomerang shaped like a dog bone shot out of Dogmon's mouth. It ripped through the darkness for a minute and then returned to Dogmon. "Would you mind if you kept using that attack?" asked Cato. "No, not at all," said Dogmon. The group used her attack to light the way every once in a while so that they could see if a digimon or the other Chosen would be caught in the light rays. After around an hour of wandering aimlessly in the Dark Region, the children sat down to rest their aching legs. "I wonder if the others have found them," said Jesse aloud. "Yeah, maybe all this was for nothing," said Lex. "We've looked for long enough. Maybe we should go back to check up on the others," said Cato. "That sounds like a good idea," said Kira. "One question, how are we gonna get back when we can't see anything and we have no idea where we are?" asked Racermon. "We have the bands remember silly?" said Cato showing Racermon the blue band he received from his digimon a while ago. "Oh yeah, I forgot about those things!" said Snakemon. "We haven't really had to use them much which is why you probably forgot about them," said Monkamon. "I've got the map on my band," said Lex. "We go this way."

"When are they coming back? It's been a while and the other Chosen haven't found us yet. I hope they're all alright," said Cata in a worried tone. "They'll come back soon. Everyone's gonna come together and we'll all be fine," said Ed trying to sooth her. "What if they don't come back and they're all hurt? It will be all my fault for suggesting we split up. I'll never forgive myself," said Quintin starting to tear up. "If anyone gets hurt, it won't be your fault. You were only trying to help suggest things so that no one would argue," said Fern. "Yeah, what she said," said Boarmon who wasn't extremely good at making people feel better about things. "I believe everything's going to turn out fine," said Sheepmon and Roostmon in unison. Just then, a noise was herd in the distance. "Maybe it's them!" exclaimed Cata. Everyone ran toward the sound to be confronted by two mean looking digimon. "It can't be…" "It's really them…" "Children, run away!"

"We won't leave you," said Cata. "Oh, but you will," said a hoarse voice. "No! I won't let you make me go!" yelled Cata. An off whiteish light engulfed Sheepmon. "Sheepmon digivolve to… Shearmon!" Shearmon looked mostly the same as Sheepmon except for how she had grown to stand on two legs being 8 feet now and she had silver studded black hoofs. She also had a silver mask concealing her entire face excluding her eyes. "Yeah! I digivolved!" exclaimed Shearmon. "You guys know what to do now," said Ed, indicating everyone should digivolve. "Roostmon digivolve to… Rahmon!" "Oxmon digivolove to…Obomon!" "Boarmon digivolve to… Bulkmon!" "Time to get things fired up!" shouted Fern. With that, the battle began…


End file.
